AN ANimerican Tail: Ranma Goes West
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: When Ranma leaves Nerima, he stumbles across the adventure of a lifetime. Written a VERY long time ago, and originally posted on a forum. My first ever written story. Please R
1. Prologue

It was late at night at the Tendo Dojo. Everyone was sound asleep. Everyone, that is, except Ranma. He was packing up all of his stuff into his backpack. He was getting ready to leave, to leave for good.

He had grown weary of the chaos that had plagued his life since his father had dragged him to Nerima. Thinking more about it, he realized that the chaos had started earlier than that. It had started the day Genma had taken him from his mother's arms, and started out on the training journey that was supposed to make him the greatest martial artist in the world.

(The greatest, huh? Hmph! That's a laugh!) Ranma thought to himself as he continued to pack. (Pop couldn't teach a fish how to swim! There's nothing I learned from him that I couldn't have learned on my own. After all that he's pulled, I can't take any more. I'm out of here.)

With this thought, he shouldered his bag, and prepared to leave. Before leaving, he took one last look around, seeing if there was anything worthwhile to keep him here. Finally, his gaze fell on Genma. The slovenly panda was snoring, absently holding up a sign that said, Foolish boy! As your father I decide what's best for you...

(Hmph! more like what's in your own best interest!) Coming to a fateful decision, he reached back into his bag, and pulled out a long bladed knife, which had the name Saotome inscribed into its blade. This was the symbol of his family, and of his heritage. The one thing that well and truly marked him as the son of Genma Saotome.

Taking the knife in his hand, he threw it with all his might at the sign. The blade whistled as it flew through the air, and hit the sign with enough force to pull it out of Genma's paw. Genma merely snuffled and rolled over, as deep in sleep as ever. When the sign and knife rolled to a stop, it could be seen that the knife was well and truly embedded in the word 'father'.

With this final gesture of contempt, Ranma left the dojo for good. He walked out into the night, not really caring where he was going, and soon found himself at the city limits. He kept walking, not even turning back for a final glance.

As he walked out into the countryside, a storm started to pick up. Not wanting to be caught out in the wet, Ranma looked around for shelter. He quickly spotted a cave nearby and ducked into it, with only a passing thought about not thinking there had been any caves this near the city.

Once he was in the cave, he began to notice something unusual. Although it had been nearly pitch black outside the cave, inside it was not nearly as dark. He could see perfectly well, but he could not see any light source to explain this.

(Oh no! I've had my fill of crazy weird stuff! I'm not about to go exploring an uncharted, glowing cave in the middle of the night!) Thinking this, Ranma turned to leave the cave...only to be blinded by the sudden flash of lightning, striking a foot in front of the cave entrance, just barely missing him as he was stepping out.

"Yikes!" he said, jumping back into the cave. That was when the storm picked up in earnest. Rain came pouring down in a torrent, quickly drenching everything outside the cave. Lightning continued to flash, striking every few seconds. It was clearly not safe to go out in the storm.

"...whew, that was a close one." As Ranma crept closer to the edge of the cave, he noticed a few other things. Near the edge of the cave, the chill wind of the storm froze him to the bone. But the moment he retreated back into the cave, he warmed back up. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if he had sworn off the weirdness, Ranma decided to go deeper into the cave, see if there was anything else that would make the night more comfortable. Besides, the roof near the cave mouth didn't look all that sturdy.

He continued walking for about a hundred feet before stopping. He stopped because he sensed something in the depths of the cave. He didn't know what it was he was sensing, but he wasn't about to take any chances. Taking a defensive stance, he continued inward.

He soon reached a large, open space that, although still containing the same light ambience as the rest of the cave, was not bright enough to allow him to see the center. He advanced cautiously towards the center, as whatever it was that he still couldn't see was also the source of whatever energy it was that he had sensed earlier on. That was when the voice spoke.

"[B]DO YOU SEEK TO CHANGE YOUR FATE?[/B]"

Ranma recoiled from the voice, which seemed to echo more in the vaults of his mind then in the passageways of his ears. After calming down a bit, he responded with the usual Saotome ingenuity. "Huh?"

"[B]DO YOU SEEK TO CHANGE YOUR FATE?[/B]"

Ranma thought about this for a bit before replying. "I don't understand."

"[B]THIS IS THE HALL OF DESTINY. HERE IS WHERE THE BOOK OF FATE MAY BE REWRITTEN, AND A NEW DESTINY CHOSEN, A NEW LIFE BEGUN. DO YOU COME HERE TO CHANGE YOUR FATE, TO WALK A NEW PATH, FREE FROM THE PERILS OF YOUR PAST?[/B]"

Ranma thought about this for awhile before finally replying, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"[B]THEN APPROACH THE CENTER, THAT YOU MAY BE FREED FROM THE INFLUENCE OF YOUR FORMER PATH, AND SET OUT UPON YOUR NEW DESTINY![/B]"

Ranma, strangely devoid of any fear, calmly walked into the darkness at the center of the room. As all light faded from his eyes, his mind slipped peacefully into slumber, and he fell into the arms of the creature within the darkness.

In a place between places...

A demonic entity stood in a formless place of light, waiting for someone. Lying in the air before him was Ranma Saotome, still peacefully asleep, completely unaware of what was going on around him. Though this place was filled with light, the demonic entity seemed to exude an aura of darkness. From behind him, someone approached and spoke.

"[I]Is this the best you can come up with?[/I]"

Turning his head, the demonic entity looked to the source of the voice, a decidedly feminine angelic entity with two pure white wings.

"[B]YOU KNOW I DON'T PICK THEM, HIKARI. ONLY THOSE WHO CHOOSE TO LEAVE THEIR LIVES FIND THEIR WAY TO ME.[/B]"

Hikari (for that was the angelic entity's name) sighed. "[I]I know you don't, Noir. I'm just...frustrated with the quality of individual we wind up having to place. This new NEED will require a certain caliber of individual, and I don't know if we'll be able to find a seeker who can handle it.[/I]"

Noir shook his head sadly. "[B]YOU KNOW WE DO NOT FIND THEM. THEY MUST FIND US. IT IS THEIR CHOICE WHETHER TO FOLLOW THEIR PATH, OR SEEK A NEW ONE.[/B]"

Hikari shook her head in frustration. "[I]Free will is wasted on these...people![/I]" she practically spat. As she spoke, her wings began to darken and lose their luster.

Seeing this, Noir cautioned, "[B]CAREFUL, YOUR HUMANITY'S SHOWING.[/B]"

Hikari quickly calmed and composed herself, and the light returned to her wings. Returning to the task at hand, she stepped over next to Ranma and said, "[I]So this is the seeker?[/I]"

Noir nodded. "[B]WILL HE DO?[/B]"

Hikari leaned over Ranma, and placed her index and middle finger of each hand on each of his temples, as she initiated contact with his inner mind. This would be the difficult part. In order to adjust a seeker into a new life situation, a bridge had to be established between their inner and outer mind, allowing them to gain the skills they needed to fit in without learning them. Normally, this process was difficult, sometimes even painful for the individual experiencing it. This time, however, Hikari was shocked to find that the connection was already there, and well used at that.

Unknown to many, Ranma was almost always in contact with his inner mind. It was this connection that had allowed him to master any technique with ease. The full implications of this, however, were far more complex than this, but it meant that Ranma was a very unique individual.

As Hikari made such easy contact with Ranma's inner mind, Ranma's eyes opened. Looking into Hikari's face, he did not wonder or startle, because it was his inner mind that looked out through his eyes. Knowing that he was safe, he closed his eyes, sighed, and returned to his slumber.

Hikari smiled broadly. "[I]Yes, this one will do quite nicely.[/I]" And with that, she gave Ranma's inner mind the skills it would need to get him through the trials and tribulations ahead.


	2. Chapter 1 Where or When

When Ranma regained consciousness, he was back in the cave. He had a strange feeling that something had happened that he should remember, but for some reason, it kept eluding him. Shrugging his shoulders, he put it out of his mind.

(And to think, I thought there was something unusual about this cave.) Ranma thought, as he walked out towards the exit. The cave was no longer as bright as it had been when he'd entered, nor as warm. He could, however, feel warm air blowing in from the entrance.

(I guess the storm is over,) Ranma thought, as he saw the light coming in from the entrance. (Guess I'll see which way is best to-) His thoughts cut off as he stepped into the light.

What he saw outside was a shock. Instead of the grassland and forests he had left in the storm, he saw deserts and rocky slopes. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky…a sky that had no sign of either buildings or airplanes…or even Mt. Fuji!

"What…the…hell?" Ranma took a few steps forward into this alien landscape, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Suddenly afraid, he turned to head back into the cave – only to find there was no cave.

"Okay…The cave was there a moment ago…I didn't hear a rockslide or anything…So…now what?" Though no mental giant by any stretch of the imagination, Ranma knew that something abnormal was going on, something with which he had no experience in dealing with. Conclusion…magic!

"Oh hell no!" Not wanting to have anything more to do with magic of any sort, Ranma utilized the patented Saotome Final Attack, developed specifically for situations where there is no other option…he ran for the hills.

Not really thinking about where he was going, Ranma tripped over a rock and landed face-first in a creek. *SPLASH!*

"Aww, damn!" Ranma said as he picked himself up. "Now you've really done it you stupid g-" Ranma stops as he realizes he has not transformed into his cursed form. "What in the…"

Ranma bends down over the creek and begins vigorously splashing himself. As he finally stops, he looks down at his reflection in the waters of the creek. No change. He is still a guy.

Ranma sits down to ponder this. (If I'm right, then I'm finally free of my curse. But how did it happen?)

Flashback…

"[B]THEN APPROACH THE CENTER, THAT YOU MAY BE FREED FROM THE INFLUENCE OF YOUR FORMER PATH, AND SET OUT UPON YOUR NEW DESTINY![/B]"

End of Flashback…

(Wait a minute…could that have been it? Could my curse have been…an influence? But what does it mean? …Well, I'm not going to figure anything out sitting here. I might as well get moving.) Having come to a decision, Ranma gets up, brushes himself off, and continues traveling, at a more leisurely pace now that the situation appears to have a silver lining.

Looking about at the scenery, Ranma marvels at the seeming change to the environment. (Man! Wilting shrubs, tumbleweeds, lizards and…yes! That is a cactus. It feels like I've stumbled into one of those old Gaijin Western flicks. All that's missing is some cheesy Old West town with some cliché name like…) He pauses as he tops a rise and sees the dilapidated sign.

WELCOME TO ROCK RIDGE

POPULATION: 100

After staring at the sign for a while, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the place, he comes to a conclusion. (Okay, obviously, this is no movie set. It's way too big and there aren't any cameras. So whatever this place is, it's exactly what it looks like – an Old West town. So the question remains, where…) he takes another look at the sign, (…or, WHEN am I?)


	3. Chapter 2 Earl Grey

Ranma walks slowly into the town, taking it all in. From the ramshackle buildings, to the regular bullet holes from past gunfights, to the scurrying people. (Man, this town really isn't doing so hot. Looks like it's been through hell. Or maybe a suburb thereof.) He then notices that he is drawing curious, and at times, downright hateful glances.

(Man, what's with these Gaijins? They act like they've never seen a civilized human-) his thought stops (-No wonder they're staring! I'm the Gaijin here. I must stick out like a sore thumb! I'd better find someplace to duck out of sight until I can blend in better.)

Quickly looking around, he spots a saloon. (*sigh* Any port in a storm.) He ducks inside…

Then promptly wishes he hadn't. The moment he stepped through the swinging doors, all eyes in the saloon were on him.

(Crap! So much for avoiding notice. Time to try boldness.) He walked straight up to the bar and sat down at the stool.

"What can I get ya, sir?" The bartender asked, in a tone that said 'I don't want trouble, mister. Don't start anything.'

Ranma thinks about ordering some of the local rotgut, but his stomach turns at the thought of drinking something that came from a still. "Do you have any tea?" he asks, not really expecting a positive.

"Earl Grey, if that's to your fancy, sir." 'Trouble it is, please don't destroy my bar.'

Ranma perked up. "Yes, a pot of Earl Grey, please." He was beginning to think he would like this place.

"I'll see the color of your money first."

Ranma inwardly flinched. He'd been so busy adapting that he forgot all he had were yen notes from the 21st century, which wouldn't be any good even if they were local. Sighing inwardly, he reached into his pocket…

And pulled out a silver ten piece. Trying not to stare at what he had been sure was a 100 yen coin before he got here, he passed it to the bartender and asked, "Will this cover it?"

The bartender also tried not to stare. If this was this new guy's pocket change, maybe he'd be worth the trouble. His usual customers only shelled out this much for his best scotch on special occasions. "I'll get your tea and change, young master." Certain now he was dealing with someone of some rank, he become more respectful.

"Umm…" Ranma wasn't sure what was going on, but he was glad he was getting his tea. He was beginning to relax, thinking maybe he'd even invite the bartender to join him in the tea ceremony, when…

"Yew think yer better than us, dontcha, stranger?"

Ranma turned, cursing his foolishness. Those Gaijin movies had taught him just how touchy people in these places could be. Looking at the three gunmen who'd walked up to him, he cursed his inattentiveness. "I don't want any trouble…"

"Yew got trouble, yew gwaino." The lead gunman said, pulling his gun out. "Nobody insults our home brew and…"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Ranma's hand lashed out grabbed the man's gun hand by the wrist, and forced the cocked gun's barrel into the man's mouth, all before the man could blink.

"I said," Ranma's voice was just removed from the crack of doom, "I don't want trouble. Comprende?"

The gunman was staring at him over the barrel, his eyes shocked, and Ranma could see that he was pissing his pants.

Ranma, solely for effect, placed his finger on the trigger. Everyone in the saloon backed away from what they were sure would be an imminent murder. Ranma leaned in close and whispered, his voice dangerous, "I think you should leave. Now."

Ranma released the gun and sat back down at the bar to wait for his tea. The gunman took his gun out of his mouth and fled as fast as his legs would carry him. His two companions took one look at Ranma and hastily followed.

Ranma thanks the bartender as he brings him the tea and a pile of coins, and pushes a few back as a tip. Pleased to see a genuine bone china tea set, he pour a cup and prepares to drink.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day old Roteye and his goons went running for the hills. How'd you put the fear of God into that idjit, stranger?"

Ranma turns to the source of the voice. What he saw before him made his heart skip a beat.

She was about 5'4, a couple inches shorter than him. Her skin was very pale, although long days in the sun had made her sprout a face full of freckles. Her hair had probably once been a deep red, but much like her skin it had been bleached by the sun to a bright pink. Her face was heart-shaped, and had an open friendliness about it, but her emerald green eyes showed an iron hard determination. She was garbed in brown leather cowboy boots, form-fitting blue jeans, a white silk blouse [for her sensitive skin], and a black leather vest. Pinned to her leather vest just over her left breast [very shapely, well formed breasts she had, Ranma noticed, and seemed barely contained by her blouse – Ranma gave himself a mental shake] was a silver star with the word 'SHERIFF' emblazoned across it.

"I'm Mary Rose, the sheriff in these parts. And who might you be stranger?"


	4. Chapter 3 The Deputy

Earlier that day…

Mary Rose steps out of the police station and stretches. (Man! Being the sheriff in a small town like this is tough. No wonder my father always had at least one deputy.) Her thoughts turned dark, as they always did, when she thought about her beloved father the sheriff, as she began to relive the day when they brought his body home…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. (I can't think about that. I'm the sheriff now. These people rely on me to keep law and order here. I can't show any weakness!) She walked down to the saloon. (Maybe some tea will help clear my head. I hear Schroner just got some Earl Grey on the last Montgomery Ward shipment that made it through.) Her thoughts perked up at tasting tea again. She was just glad the local gunman were understanding about her refusal to drink that rotgut. (I mean, I may be as tough as any guy when it comes to most things, but a lady's stomach is quite delicate.)

Entering the saloon, she saw that Schroner had known she was coming. Her usual table – over in one corner where she was out of sight, but could see the entire bar in case trouble started – was already cleared, and one of his precious bone china tea sets was already on the table, steam rising out of the pot. "Thank ya kindly, Schroner," she said, as she tossed him some coins. Though he'd have been happy to give her the drink on the house as the sheriff, she always insisted on paying. They'd come to a compromise, and he gave her a discount.

As she drank her tea, lost in her thoughts, trouble arrived. She could tell by his clothes when he entered that he was unfamiliar with the area, and heck, even the climate. This would have made him a target to every cutthroat in the area, except that his walk showed that he knew how to fight, and his lean but well muscled frame [she couldn't help but notice how muscled, (especially in those arms and tight butt) she shook her head to clear it of those thoughts (I may be 16, but I don't have to act like a hormonal adolescent!)] seemed to radiate a raw power. And his eyes (those beautiful blue eyes, I just want to lose myself in those depths of liquid sapphire – WHAT AM I THINKING?!) were somehow at the same time both endearingly vulnerable, and deadly dangerous. (Conclusion: this is a complex, dangerous, and – okay, I'll admit it to myself – sexy individual. Interpretation: if he stays too long, I'm going to have my hands full…and that might not be a bad thing.) She cleared her thoughts before a blush could dare to touch her freckled cheeks, and focused on the trouble at hand.

As she watched the events unfold, her thoughts were mixed. (Earl Grey? He orders tea in a small town saloon where everybody has a gun and a short temper, and not everyone has the sense to see how dangerous he is? Does he want to cause trouble? Still, at least he has respect for his insides. Na~na says that rotgut rots your liver. Don't know how she knows, but Na~na's always right.)

As she saw Roteye and his goons walk up, and heard his "grievance", she sighed and reached for her hip, ready to intervene if necessary. When her hand patted her hip, she began to mentally curse her stupidity. (Leaving the office without my gun? Papa would through a fit at my carelessness! I just have to hope this stranger has sense…)

She saw the gun come out…and just as quickly get shoved into Roteye's open mouth. She saw him put his finger on the trigger, and thinking a murder was about to occur, she got up to put a stop to it. Roteye was an idiot, but he didn't deserve to die.

The stranger leaned forward, and whispered something to Roteye. Then he released the gun and sat back down to drink his tea. Roteye fled from the saloon in a panic, dripping. Noticing the drip, (OHMYGAWD, he peed his pants! He's never gonna live that down.) Realizing a way to keep the tough in check, she grinned. (I'll make sure of that.)

She decided it was time to approach this stranger and get a better sense of what kind of person he was. She walked up behind him and addressed him, just as he was about to take a sip of tea.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day old Roteye and his goons went running for the hills. How'd you put the fear of God into that idjit, stranger?" Having seen the altercation from beginning to end, what she really wanted to know was 'What did you whisper?'

The young man spun around to her, and from this close she saw something she hadn't noticed before. (My god! His face is still rounded! He can't be much more than 16 himself! Who the heck let this pup out on his own?) Noticing the way he took in her appearance, and his own physique, she corrected her thought. (Young he may be, but this is no pup.) Seeing up close his full definition, (Definitely no pup.)

"I'm Mary Rose, the sheriff in these parts. And who might you be stranger?" She looked him up and down discreetly as he stood up to introduce himself. He was taller than her, but he inclined his head respectfully to her as he prepared to speak. Seeing this last sign of both his youth and respectfulness, she thought to herself, (Ask and ye shall receive. It was only this afternoon I was thinking I needed a Deputy, and lo and behold, here he is.)


	5. Chapter 4 Second Chance

Ranma stood up and respectfully inclined his head to her. "My name's Ranma Saotome. I…" he glanced again at the star, "I don't want any trouble, officer."

Mary laughed at his phrasing. (This guy is young!) "I heard you tell old Roteye that. Foolish of him not to listen. No worries, I'm not here to arrest you over that. …Unless you think you've done something else wrong?"

Ranma shook his head, his mind whirling as he couldn't help but inhale her light lavender scent. "No, no nothing like that. I just don't have much experience dealing with officers of the law. Especially not one's as pretty as you-" he clamped his hand over his mouth (where did THAT come from? Not that it isn't true…)

The rest of the patrons snickered at his unease, and Mary was reassured at his innocence. (Hmmm…knows everything about fighting, but nothing about people. Perfect.) "You are such a flatterer. But you mean every word, don't you?" She put volumes of meaning into that question.

Ranma gulped and could feel himself flushing. "I…uh…"

Mary chuckled at his unease. "When you finish your tea, meet me at my office. There's something I want to…discuss with you. Schroner can give you directions if you think you'll get lost." She chuckled again as she headed out.

Ranma sat back down on the stool, wondering what the heck he'd gotten himself into. (This is just way too complicated. What did she mean by that pause? Does she mean…? No, I don't think it was that. She doesn't seem the type. At least I hope not. Does it mean I won't get a choice in the matter? I'm not sure I like that. Maybe I should just turn tail and run…)

"I wouldn't recommend that, young master." The bartender spoke up.

Ranma turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"The last person who ran when she wanted to discuss something wound up with a bullet through his kneecap. He didn't run no more after that."

Ranma gulped. "Any idea what she wants to discuss?"

"Finish your tea and find out for yourself. I'll give you a map. By the way, I'm Schroner, the town bartender, bonesetter, barber, surgeon, herbalist, chaplain, and mortician."

Ranma sipped his tea as he listened. At the end he asked, "Does anyone else have a job title here?"

Schroner smirked. "The sheriff." He handed Ranma the map.

Ranma chuckled, finished his tea, and headed out. Following the map, he soon came to the sheriff's office. (What have I gotten myself into?) Steeling his nerve he stepped in.

Mary was waiting. She handed him a pile of clothes. "Here. Put these on. It's a lot more suited to the climate around here then what you're currently wearing. You can use the back room." She sat back down to wait.

Ranma took the clothes into the back room, and started to get dressed. Once he had on the blue jeans, white button-down shirt, leather vest, and boots, he took a look at himself in a mirror. (I guess this look is more suited to the environment, and it will help me to blend in, but…what does she get out of it?) The time he'd spent in Nerima, where everyone wanted something from him, had made him suspicious of helping hands, especially from pretty single girls.

As he stepped back into the front room he noticed a couple of objects on Mary's desk. Ignoring them for the moment, he locked eyes with Mary. "Well?" he asked, a trifle defiantly.

Mary caught the note in his voice. (I've crossed a line with him. I'll need to be careful, at least until I know what I did wrong.) She looked him up and down. "Well, don't you look fancy now."

"Cut the small talk. What do you want from me?" He was getting tired of being patient, and getting right to the point.

Mary winced internally. (Stupid! He's such a nice guy. People must of taken advantage of him a lot. No wonder he reacts to things so aggressively. I'd better approach this cautiously. I'm on eggshells here, and I can't afford to break one.) "Straight to the point. I like that." She sat back down at the desk. She decided to approach the issue from an oblique angle. "What do you think of this town?"

This question caught Ranma off guard. "Well…it's nice enough, I guess. Orderly enough. Must take a lot of effort to keep everyone in check."

"That's right, Ranma. It does take a lot of effort. When I took the job, I thought I was up to it." She smiled that he had made her point for him. "After two years, I'm discovering it's more than I can do on my own."

Ranma stiffened. (She's been sheriff for two years? What could possibly be so desperate about this town that they would make a 14 year-old girl sheriff?) Then he heard the rest of her sentence. (So that's the catch.) "You want my help."

Mary mentally winced. (Damn! He's perceptive.) "Yes. You've already shown that you can handle a violent situation without resorting to violence yourself. You're strong and brave, but you also have caution. Those are good qualities in a Deputy." She pushed forward one of the objects on the table. It was a silver star.

Ranma picked it up and looked at it. He fingered the word 'DEPUTY' engraved on it's front. He looked at Mary. "You barely know me. Why do you trust me?"

"Because I know people. Whatever else you may be, I can see you have a good heart. You care about people." She sighed, stood up and walked to the window. "Lots of people come out West, for lots of reasons. When you boil it down, though, they're all looking for one thing. A second chance. That's what I'm offering you, no strings attached. I don't know your past, and I don't need to. But these people need to be protected. They can't do it themselves. And…I can't do it alone anymore." She swallowed as she said it, as it took a lot to admit it, especially to a stranger.

Ranma looked at her, saw how much it meant that she'd say that to him. (Hmm…a second chance. That's why I came here all right. Is this really all it would take? It's not my fight, but…) he thinks quietly, (it IS a martial artists duty to protect the weak. That's all she's asking me to do…) he pins the star to his vest, looks Mary in the eye, and says proudly, "Just tell me what I have to do, Sheriff."

Mary Rose looked up at him warmly. "Thank you…Deputy Ranma. Let's get started on your first job as my new deputy." Remembering what Na~na had told her, this would be hard. "The first thing you have to do is learn to use a gun." Mary Rose waited as Ranma was quiet for a while.

"…WHAT!?"


	6. Chapter 5 Honor

Ranma was outraged. "You want me to use a gun?!" He was ready to help Mary fight these battles, but this was going too far. "Not a chance!"

Mary winced. She'd cracked an eggshell, but she had been expecting this reaction and was prepared to argue the case. "What's wrong with learning to use a gun?"

"I'll never use a gun!" Ranma shouted his defiance. "A gun's a coward's weapon, and I'm no - "

"Are you saying I'm a coward?" Mary hissed in a dangerous voice as she cocked her father's six shooter. "Are you saying my FATHER was a coward?!" There was serious anger in her voice.

Ranma realized he had gone too far immediately, and started to backpedal. "I'm sorry. I meant no offense-"

Mary shoved the gun into his face. "THIS WAS MY FATHER'S GUN! HE CARRIED IT EVERY DAY HE WAS SHERIFF, AND HE WAS THE BRAVEST MAN I EVER KNEW! AND I'VE CARRIED IT EVERY DAY SINCE THEY BROUGHT HIS CORPSE BACK FROM THE BASTARDS WHO KILLED HIM! DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A COWARD!"

Ranma backed off. He saw where he'd gone wrong. (So that's why she's sheriff now. She must have been her father's deputy before he died.) "My apologies. I meant no imprecations on your father's honor. It is just the way I was raised."

Mary managed to calm down. (God, I can't believe I blew up at him like that. I knew it was a sore spot, but…) She put the gun back in its holster. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. It's just that…"

"I understand. You still grieve for your father. I was out of line, not you." Ranma sighed. "I wish my father was worth such honor…"

Mary looked up. (So that's why he's out here.) "It's okay. You don't have to say any more." Mary finished composing herself and continued. "I'm not asking you to use a gun."

Ranma was stunned. "Huh?"

Mary smiled to himself. (Not too quick on the uptake, is he? Let's try the oblique approach.) "When you walked into town, what did you notice?"

Ranma thought back. He'd noticed a lot, but what did that have to do…ah. "Every fighting man had a gun."

"That's right. Did you see any fighting going on?"

"…no."

"Why do you suppose that is?"

Ranma thought about this for a while. Thinking wasn't normally his strong point, but he noticed his mind had been working faster since he got here. "If you pick a fight with someone who has a gun, they might shoot you."

"That's right, Ranma." Mary was pleased that he was catching on. "But Roteye picked a fight with you. Why do you suppose that is?"

Ranma's response was immediate. "Because he didn't know how dangerous I was." He smirked sardonically.

Mary smiled at his bravado. "Very good, Ranma. Now, why do you think he couldn't tell how dangerous you were?"

"Because he's stupid."

Mary laughed. "No arguments there, but can you think of any other reasons? I mean, he doesn't pick fights with most other people."

Ranma finally saw what she was getting at. "Because I didn't have a gun."

"That's right, Ranma. And that's why I want you to learn how to use one. I know you could easily defeat anyone who picked a fight with you. But if you don't carry a gun, especially now that you're a deputy, every new young tough that comes to town will try to pick a fight with you. I'd rather you not have to spend every day of your new life fighting."

Ranma listened carefully and mulled over her words. "You mean…carrying a gun is kind of like carrying a sign that says 'CAUTION: I'M DANGEROUS' that anyone can read?"

Mary smirked at his analogy. "Indeed. It's very much like that. But I can't let you carry a weapon that you don't know how to use. That makes you more dangerous to those you're protecting than to those you're fighting." Mary stands up. "All I'm asking is for you to learn to use a gun. If you're lucky, you might never have to draw it on a human being." She looked at her father's gun. "I'm told that in my father's entire 20 year career as sheriff, he only ever drew this gun on another person 5 times." She looks up at Ranma. "This town has a lot of problems. If you want to be part of the solution, you need to know how to use a gun."

Ranma sighed, then nodded. "Okay then. Where do I learn?" He then had a thought. "Come to think of it, where do I stay? I'm not exactly sure how things work, but…"

Mary laughed at Ranma's awkwardness. "Come on. We'll go see Na~na. She'll make all the arrangements." She got up and headed towards the door. "Follow me."

Ranma shrugged and followed, pulling out the map Schroner had given him so as to familiarize himself with the area.

As Mary led him along, she began to think to herself. (Hmmm…as innocent as he is, I can't just let him be off on his own. The hammock Dad used in the office when he was guarding a prisoner is a little too open, I'd rather he be safe. Knowing Na~na, she'll probably try to give him the guest room, not that I'd mind. Just as long as she doesn't try to put us together in the Master bedroom. That would be just too…) her thoughts trail off as she begins to speculate about the outcome. She shakes her head before she starts to blush. (No, no, I can't think like that. It'd be nice if he could use the guest room. Na~na would probably be for it, and I'd have no objections. That just leaves…Tibburats. That could be problematic.) She looks over her shoulder at Ranma. "Do you like cats?"

Ranma's a little surprised at this question coming out of the blue, and he pauses before answering. "Well, I…" he stops. He was about to say he was afraid of cats, but then a thought hit him. (If my curse was an influence from my old life, maybe the Cat Fist was too. It would almost be too much to hope for, but I'll play it safe.) "…I'd like to like cats," he finally responds.

Mary notices the long pause, but decided not to press it. "Well, here we are," she says, as they turn a corner and approach a manor house.

Ranma, glancing at his map, makes a realization. "This is your house."

"I know, pretty isn't it?" Mary leads Ranma inside.


	7. Chapter 6 Wild Soul

As they approached the manor house, a loud yowl split the air, and a large black blur flew out the window and tore across the ground, seeming almost to solidify as it came to a stop between Mary Rose and Ranma. Ranma glanced down into the blazing golden eyes of a lean, heavily-muscled, pitch black cat. It was three feet long from nose to rump, with an extra foot-and-a-half of lashing tail. Ranma guessed it's weight to be at least 40 pounds, and with its fur fully erect, lips pulled back in a snarl, and all of its claws fully extended, it was a frightening visage.

Mary Rose reacted quickly. "Easy, Tibburats! Easy! That's just my new deputy. Easy!" She knew from experience that, when Tibburats was like this, trying to pet him wasn't smart.

Ranma tried to react calmly. "So, this must be the man of the house. A pleasure to meet you." He held out his knuckles for Tibburats to sniff, then quickly snatched them back before the swiping claws could connect. "Whoa, a feisty kitty."

Tibburats, meanwhile, was making his point pretty clear, even if most humans couldn't tell. '_My human! Keep your distance!_'

Mary Rose was trying hard not to show how frustrated she was with Tibburats behavior. "Sorry about this. He doesn't normally get this aggressive, even with strangers." (Man, I hope this doesn't make Ranma change his mind about the job.)

Ranma smiled up at her. "It's alright. I just need to get him to trust me. I'm used to dealing with territorial males." Seeing his joke went over her head, he sighed, and sat down in a lotus position. He then began to meditate, trying to project calm, soothing energies.

Tibburats merely glared up at him. '_If you think that will get me to trust you, you've got another thing coming. I don't know what this scent on you is, but I'm not letting my guard down until I know what it is._' Then something caught Tibburats eye.

Though Ranma didn't realize it, as he meditated,his fingers reflexively curled, then relaxed. Although his fear of cats had been removed when he was brought here, the technique of the Cat Fist remained. Close proximity to such a large feline in battle mode caused the technique to stir. While his mind had forgotten the trigger, his body remembered the technique.

Tibburats started to calm down a little. '_So that's it. He's gone through that training. I wonder who put him through it, and how come he's not afraid of me now._' When another, familiar scent, reached his nostrils, he relaxed even more. '_Ah, a Seeker. Haven't smelled one of those in years. Glad to see the need has been answered._' Tibburats then proceeded to sift through the scents he knew, getting an impression of Ranma from his scent. When he was finished, he relaxed his body and shook himself, then approached Ranma's hand. '_You'll do. I'll accept you for now. You may now begin the appropriate act of physical supplication. That's "pet me" for you cat novices._'

Opening his eyes, Ranma smiled at seeing that Tibburats had accepted him, then reached out and stroked his head. "There now, isn't that nice. I'm glad we've got that smoothed over."

Mary Rose was in shock. "I've never seen him warm up to somebody that fast. How did you do it?"

Ranma grinned up at her. "It's just part of my charm. My animal magnetism. Yowch!" Ranma flinched at sudden pain.

Tibburats looked up at Ranma as he removed his claw from the flesh of Ranma's thigh. '_I accepted you, NOT your puns.'_

Mary Rose smiled, seeing that Tibburats was still himself. "I guess I should have warned you, Tibburats HATES puns. Come on, up you go." She reached out to give Ranma a hand up.

After Ranma got to his feet, he looked at her and asked, "So, that was my PUNishment?" He danced out of the way as Tibburats took another swipe at him.

Mary laughed at this interchange, then shrugged her shoulders. "Come on. Na~na is inside. She'll help get you settled." Pleased that the one major hurdle was not so difficultly crossed, she led the way inside.


End file.
